The purpose of the proposed supplement is to build capacity in Moscow, Russia, to conduct HIV/AIDS research, with foci on epidemiology, transmission and disease progression research, molecular epidemiology, and research ethics. We are proposing a Geographic Expansion supplement for the Russian Federation to the Johns Hopkins University Fogarty AITRP Program re-competition for years 16-20. The Russian Federation has a large number of well-trained scientists and physicians, who are less well trained in modern epidemiologic quantitative and qualitative approaches. Moscow in 2003 is experiencing an explosive HIV epidemic that is currently concentrated in vulnerable groups, such as sex workers and intravenous drug users. There is also mounting evidence to suggest that the epidemic may be spreading into wider populations and across the Russian Federation. This training supplement represents a partnership between AIDS info-share Russia, a long-standing Russian non-governmental organization (NGO) that works with sex workers in Moscow and the Moscow Oblast; the Central Institute of Dermatovenerology of the Russian Federation; the Ivanovsky Institute of Virology of Moscow State University; the Henry M. Jackson Foundation in Rockville, MD, and Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health. This proposal represents a new approach of "re-training" physicians and professionals with PhDs in sociology, anthropology and psychology that work in an NGO to understand and be able to apply epidemiological and cross-disciplinary research techniques to the Russian situation. In addition, the collaboration with governmental organizations (Central Institute of Dermatovenerology and Ivanovsky Institute of Virology) presents an opportunity to influence the way in which research is conducted within these structures, not only by the introduction and incorporation of advanced epidemiological and statistical methodologies, but also by raising the level of adherence to international ethical standards in research. Training will occur in both Baltimore and Moscow, and be comprised of short-term courses, intensive in-country workshops and mentoring programs. There will also be one person trained through the Internet MPH course. [unreadable] [unreadable]